Did He Really Have to Die?
by chibimiroku18
Summary: Riza had always dreamed of finding true love. When she did, her dream of marrying that person was shattered, when Roy Mustang was murdered by someone very close to Riza. Then something strange happened. Find out what happened, and don't be to much in shoc
1. The Thought

Did He Really Have to Die?

By: chibimiroku18

The Thought

Staring blankly at a drenched window, she tries to think but can't concentrate. The only thing she can hear is the rain whipping at the roof and the wolves howling at the full moon.

When the rain settles she thinks to herself. _Why? Why the one who cared? Why the one who always smiled and never cried? Well he did "cry" a couple of times, but why? Why Roy? And why am I going to see his killer tomorrow?_

At that she closed her eyes as if resting them, but she fell asleep.

**So just to let you know, "she" is Lt. Hawkeye. I know this was a really short chapter. I guess you can call it the intro. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story.**


	2. The Visit

The Visit

Riza Hawkeye awoke the next morning at 8:15. She called the Alchemy Headquarters to let them know she would be taking the night shift. Riza feeds Black Hayate and gets ready for the visit she's been dreading all week. What would she say? Her and the killer where like siblings… until the end.

30 minutes later

As Riza is walking through the cold, hard doors of the station she is stopped by, the now 20 year old Full Metal Alchemist, and is asked the same question. "Why are you coming to visit?" Riza replies "Because Edward, I have to face the truth." And with that she goes inside.

She puts on the visitors badge and waits for the prisoner to come into the room. As the guard brings the prisoner into the room, tears swell in both there eyes (Riza and the killer's that is). Now that Riza is face to face with the blonde haired, blue eyed girl she's known for so long, Riza can't help but cry. Although she is able to ask the question she's waited to ask for, for 8 months.

"Why did you do it, Winry?"

**Yes I did say Winry. Well that's the end of chapter 2. Man it looked longer when I wrote it out. Oh well. I'm coming up with the 3rd chapter now. So hopefully it won't be to long until its posted. Please review what you think so far. Oh yeah, read my story _Death is My Destiny _please.**

**See ya.**


	3. The Reply

The Reply

Chapter 3

There was silence, maybe to much silence. Riza sat there thinking

_What's going on through that head of hers? All I asked was one simple question. Ok, so maybe it wasn't simple, but she should…_

Finally there was a reply from Winry.

"Do you really want to know? Are you positive?"

_Well duh! I thought that was obvious. _Thought Hawkeye. "Yes. Please, Winry that's all I want to know is why you did it. I really hate accusing you of something, I wish, you hadn't done."

"Fine then. I killed Roy because he knew what happened to Hughes, but was to damn selfish, and didn't bother to tell Ed and Al. Also the fact that, HE KILLED MY PARENTS! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU RIZA? THAT YOUR OH SO GREAT BOYFRIEND KILLED MY PARENTS." (As you cant tell Winry is screaming.) Now its Riza's turn to say something.

"Just because Roy didn't tell Ed and Al what happened to Hughes, doesn't give you the right to kill him. Your parents on the other hand was military orders. Besides, Roy didn't want to kill them. He was going to kill himself before the thought came to him that he had already killed so many innocent people." At that last sentence the bell for visiting hours went off. So the guard took Winry back to her cell. Riza sat there bewildered. She couldn't believe that it was time to leave already. She wish she had said good-bye, but also she was glad she didn't. It wouldn't make sense to say it after that fight.

Riza sat up and walked out into the blistering air outside. _Damn it. Why didn't I bring a coat? _She though. As she was walking, she caught up with Havoc. They talked until they reached Riza's house. They said good-bye to one another and left it at that. Riza went upstairs, changed into her military outfit and left for the night shift.

**Hey everybody. Well I've gotten 2 reviews, and so far you people have liked it. I'm glad. Well now I have to get going on the 4th chapter. Please review to this chapter. And keep rocking out FMA fans.**


	4. Night Shift Gone Wrong

Night Shift Gone Wrong

Chapter 4 of (well you know)

Night shift in Riza's mind is another way of sleeping. Why? We don't know. But tonight was different. Tonight the phones rang off the hook and Riza was the only one there to answer them. Or was she? Somehow the phones kept getting answered, but by who. It wasn't Riza. She was only able to answer 5 phone calls. So she went to investigate. It was, after all, a little weird the phones were being answered with Riza the only one in the building. She searched all over until she reached the dreaded office of Juliet Douglas. Riza put her ear up to the door and listened.

"Yes she's here." Said the soft voice on the other side of the door. "Do you want to talk to her?"

Riza was sure the voice on the other line said, no, because she didn't here footsteps coming for the door.

"Ok. I'll keep you updated L…" Sentence stopped short, that could only mean one thing… RUN!

Riza sprung up and walked swiftly to her desk. She sat down right before Juliet came into the room. "Were you eavesdropping, Riza?" asked Juliet. (A/N Wow what an odd question.) Riza thought a moment…………………. "What do you mean eavesdropping, Ms. Douglas?" Riza replied. "Oh, never mind. I just thought I heard someone, and well, you're the only one in the building. So carry on your duty." As Juliet started walking away, Riza asked a really stupid question. "Ms. Douglas, have you been answering the phones?" "Why do you ask Hawkeye?" replied Juliet. "Oh, just because the phones have been ringing and they've been getting answered, but not by me. I was just wondering. You don't need to answer." "Ok then. I won't." And Juliet walked out of the room.

_Man, I thought I had her. Guess not. Maybe I should trace the call. Lets see. I just can't be caught, that much is obvious. I'll try. _So Riza did just that. She traced the call. She wasn't caught, but found out something she didn't want to know.

**Gosh I love doing this. Cutting the chapter off right at the suspenseful part. Well I can't wait to hear more reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story. I will start writing the 5th chapter tonight or tomorrow. Bye.**


	5. Traced Calls

Traced Calls

Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. Its official, the 5th chapter is finally here. So far you have found out that Winry killed Roy. But that's all about to change in Chapter 5 (Traced Calls) of, Did He Really Have to Die. In the last chapter, Night Shift Gone Wrong, Riza found out something in the call she traced. Now you get to find out the truth about Roy… and Winry. So here you go.**

Riza listened closely to the call. Here's how it went.

Douglas: "What did you find out? How is she?"

Unknown: "She's fine. The lieutenant came to ask her questions this morning, and she played it cool."

Douglas: "Good. The lieutenant doesn't expect anything."

Unknown: "Are you positive? I don't want this to be ruined. It took us a long time to get rid of both of them."

_Both of who? _Riza wondered.

The call continued

Douglas: "Yes I'm positive. I know. I don't want it to be ruined either. Envy is trying her hardest to play the part of that wretched fool."

Unknown: "Envy is playing the part well. That Lt. Hawkeye is like the audience watching a perfectly put together play. Is the lieutenant there?"

Douglas: "Yes she's here. Do you want to talk to her?"

Unknown: "No. Keep me updated on her."

Douglas: "I'll keep you updated L…."

That was when the call ended. Riza listened to the call again but still couldn't figure out who "both of them" were.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm doing it again. Leaving you at the suspenseful part. Well I already have the 6th chapter written. Also me and some friends are writing a new story. Its called The Exorcism of Emily's Nose. So look for it when I have it up. Thanks for your guys support. **


	6. The Truth Revealed

The Truth Revealed

Chapter 6

**Hi people. So in chapter 5 you got to read the conversation between Juliet Douglas and the unknown caller. Do you know who it is? If you don't you'll find out in this chapter.**

_Who was " both of them"? _Riza thought about it for a moment. Still, nothing came to mind. After listening to the phone call a 3rd time it finally came to her.

The people they were talking about were Roy and Winry.

"How could I be so stupid?" Riza said quietly. Then Riza started talking in a normal voice.

"It seems Ms. Douglas has a secret plan that's been going great. But if Envy is disguised as Winry, where is Winry?"

She stopped talking for a moment.

"Who's L though? Well, there's only one person I know of who's name starts with L. It's obviously Lust. I'll continue this tomorrow."

Riza got her things together and left for home. And what she planned to do tomorrow, would solve everything. Well almost.

The Next Day

When Riza woke up the next morning, she dressed in all black, and did her normal routine (she had the day off). She left her house at about 10 a.m. and got to the cemetery at about 10:20 a.m. She walked slowly to the grave of her dead boyfriend and read the headstone (A/N The story is in older times so the dates are a little weird) The headstone read

Lt. Col. Roy Mustang

October 8, 1915- May 15, 1949

Roy Mustang was a hard working

Alchemist who loved his job and his

Girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye.

Roy also contributed to the Ishbal Massacre

Which earned him the spot of Lt. Col.

We will miss Roy very much

Riza placed down a bouquet of flowers on the headstone, paid her respect, and started walking to leave, but was distracted.

Riza looked at the headstone next to Roy's and was flabbergast. The headstone said

Winry Rockbell

August 20, 1930- May 15, 1949

No one knows about this death.

Winry was only 19.

She will be missed.

Riza blinked as if it were a dream. But it wasn't to her dismay. After she came out of the trance, she fell to the ground and began to cry. Her head was in her hands. She just couldn't believe it. How had it happened without any one knowing? Another thing Riza couldn't believe was the death dates. Both Roy's and Winry's dates were May 15, 1949. Riza quickly got up and walked back to the car. Just because Riza had the day off, didn't mean she wasn't going to solve this mystery.

When Riza got to the Alchemy Headquarters she went to her desk sat down, and didn't do anything as if she forgot what she was going to do. She then got up and walked to Juliet's office. Riza was standing outside the door breathing hard. She knocked.

_Wait what am I knocking for? _Riza thought.

Riza barged through the door, but stopped short. There was a woman in a long, tight black dress standing on the other side of Juliet's desk. They both looked at Riza.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Lust

No reply

"Lust, you may leave now. I have to talk with Ms. Hawkeye for a moment." Said Juliet.

"No. Lust can stay. I have to talk to both of you." Said Riza in a harsh voice.

Riza walked briskly over to the desk. She brought back her hand, and slapped Juliet right across the face. By now Riza was crying.

"You untrustworthy BITCH! How could you? Why did you decide to kill them?"

" Because I…" Juliet was stopped short.

"Because you wanted to make my life miserable!" said Riza.

Then all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain go through her back. She fell to the floor and passed out. But when she passed out, she had the dream of her life.

**This is my longest chapter ever. Read and review. Thanks.**


	7. The Dream

The Dream

Chapter 7

**So Riza got stabbed in the back by… who else, Lust. No Riza is unconscious and is having the dream of a life time. This chapter is about the dream (hence the title). No here's the story.**

**Ok. Before I talk about the dream, I'm going to talk about what happened after Riza was stabbed. Here you go.**

"Now what?" asked Lust.

"We'll leave her here." Replied Juliet.

And that's exactly what they did. Luckily, about 10 min after they left, Havoc knocked on the office door. Of course, there was no answer. So, Havoc let himself in, and saw Riza laying on the floor. He rushed over to her and checked for a pulse. She was still alive. Havoc quickly called for an ambulance. Riza was rushed to the hospital and that's where she's been, for an hour.

**Now you get to read about the dream from the unconsciousness on.**

There was sand all around.

_Where am I?_ Riza thought. When she saw a cactus, she new where she was. The desert obviously. Riza curiously looked around at her surroundings and noticed a bump in the sand. She walked over and realized it was a man. He had black hair and black mysterious eyes. His face was somewhat pale.

_He's beautiful! _Riza thought. She had a smile on her face.

The mystery man started moving his hand up toward Riza's face. All of a sudden he spoke.

"Talk to me. Who are you?" said mystery man.

"Are you ok? I'm Riza Hawkeye. Who are you?" replied Riza. Mystery dude opened his eyes. (His eyes were closed before. Riza just wanted to see what color they were).

"Hello, Riza Hawkeye. I'm Roy Mustang, or the Flame Alchemist. What brings you out here?"

Riza blushed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Why were you laying out in the desert?"

"What, I'm in the desert! I thought I was at Central. Oh well." Roy said this with a smile on his face. They both started laughing.

"Do you need help getting up?" Riza asked politely.

"No. I can manage. But thanks." Roy said.

Roy stood up and staggered a bit. Riza caught him before he could fall down. Roy blushed.

"I feel really pathetic right now." Roy said.

"I've felt worse." Riza said this in a tone that mad Roy blush, again.

The 2 of them were only 5 min. away from town. Riza took Roy back to his apartment. She waited in his living room while he changed into some sweats. After he came out he started making lunch. They ate in silence until the last minute.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Roy.

"I… uh… help with the military." Riza replied.

"I've never seen you before."

"Oh… I'm going to start working with the State Alchemists' next week."

When Riza left, they started seeing each other a lot after that. Roy even took her to the beach for a week. They had a ball! (A/N I can't believe this all happened in one dream.)

They liked working together as a team at work. Riza became friends with a lot of the alchemists'. And during that time, is when she met Winry. When Riza, Roy, Ed, and Winry all got to know each other a little better, they went on double dates. It was the life Riza always dreamed of.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Roy said one night after one of their dates.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Said Riza. They kissed each other good-bye and left it at that.

That's all Riza had of her dream, because after that last good-bye she woke up.

**So that chapter was a little longer than chapter 6. At least I think so. Review please. Oh… wait. I really want to say thank you to Teen Titans Terminator because she has read all of my chapters and is still going to. She loves it when I update. So thanks Teen Titans Terminator. Oh yeah. I love Teen Titans also.**


	8. Starting Again part 1

Starting Again (part 1)

Chapter 8

Riza suddenly awoke from the great dream. There were many people standing around her. Doctors were checking her for any major injuries.

"What… happened?" asked Riza weakly.

"You were stabbed in the back." Havoc said softly. Riza hadn't noticed he was sitting right next to her.

"That's right. I was in… Juliet's office… and Lust was… in there."

"LUST WAS THERE?" Havoc said way too loud.

"Yeah. All I remember was that I slapped Juliet across… the face, and I said some things and then… fell to the floor.

"That's all you need to remember for now. Did you have any weird or suspicious dreams?" one of the doctors asked.

"Not weird, but… oh I don't know… happy." Riza tried thinking of a better word but, nothing came to mind.

After a short while, Riza was able to leave the hospital, but was to go home immediately. But you know Riza. She went straight to the police station. She put on the visitors badge and waited for "Winry" to come into the room. When she did, Riza got right to the questions.

"How you doing… Envy?" Riza asked harshly.

"You're good." Envy replied.

"Thanks to your little friends, Sloth (Juliet's homunculus name) and Lust, I was able to solve this case. Also the fact that I went to the cemetery yesterday, and saw Winry's headstone, helped a little."

"So what are you going to do? Put me in jail?" Envy said rudely. "It wouldn't make sense, since I'm already playing the part of Winry, and already in jail. So whatever you have up your sleeve won't work."

Oh really.

"I don't plan on sending you to jail." Riza said "I plan on getting you the death sentence."

"It still won't work." Envy replied to the comment "You can't kill homunculi with the death sentence."

"Sure I can. I just need the right person to do it." Riza said this with confidence in her voice. "Edward is going to do the honors."

Envy didn't say anything after that last line. So Riza left with her head held high. She contacted a lawyer when she got home, and waited for the next day to come.

**Its finally here. My 8th chapter. I can't wait until next time. See you guys later.**


	9. Starting Again part 2

Starting Again (part 2)

Chapter 9

**So…………… hmm. I don't know what to say. Well… just enjoy this chapter. Oh wait I just thought of something. How many of you have ever heard of Stutterfly? Well I got their cd on Monday, and its really good, but its also really weird. The first song talks about dead eyes haunting you. Anyway its still really good. On with the story. **

When Riza awoke the next morning, she called Ed to tell him about Winry. She also asked him if he would execute Envy if he/she (me and my friend call Envy "It".) would receive the death sentence. Ed agreed. He knows all about how to kill homunculi.

When Riza reached the station nobody was really there. Ed was, though. Riza talked to him for a little bit, but then had to go in for the second trial for the same crime. The trial went on for about 3 hours. That was enough time for Riza to prove that Winry was innocent and that Envy was the real killer. The jury agreed. Envy was sentenced to death, and Juliet and Lust got 40 years to life on account of 1st degree murder. Riza was allowed to watch the execution of Envy, which went according to plan.

Riza left the station at about 5:15 p.m. went to the cemetery for a few minutes, and left for home. She packed her bags and left, never to be seen again. Or was she. So with that the story stops for a few years, until that fateful day.

**Short chapter again. I'm never going to be able to have a long chapter. Oh well. So the 10th chapter is going to be in the year… lets see, its 1949 right now, so lets say it will start again in 1954. Riza will be 38. Well… can't wait for more reviews. See ya!**


	10. 1954

1954

Chapter 10

**Wow. What a wonderful chapter name. Its so unique. Whatever. I couldn't think of anything better to put on there. So, yeah. Read the chapter.**

It was a beautiful winter evening. The snow was covering the ground. Riza was sitting by the fireplace drinking cocoa, with her husband. (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Riza got married!) Riza got up when she heard crying in the back room. She picked up Rita from the crib and took her out into the living room. (A/N I couldn't think of a better name for the kid. So I'm calling her Rita.) After a short while Riza put Rita back to bed. Riza also went to bed. It had been a long day after all. Shooting bad guys and all that jazz. It was time for Riza to have a break.

The next day Riza didn't go to work. She decided to have her break today. When she was outside she thought she saw someone familiar. Someone from her strange past. She peaked around the corner and saw Edward Elric standing in the alleyway. Riza gasped.

"E… Ed? Is it really you?" Riza stuttered.

"Yeah, its me, Edward Elric in the flesh."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I live here." Riza replied.

Ed looked at her ring finger.

"I see you got married."

"Yeah. It's been 4 years."

"Who's the lucky fellow?" asked Ed.

"This is going to surprise you." Riza said. "After the second trial for, Envy, I traveled here. But some little rat followed me. Its been a four year marriage to Jean Havoc."

"HAVOC! Are you kidding me."

"Nope. Not at all." Riza said. "We even have a little girl. Rita."

"Well. Good for you. Its been a long time."

"Ed. Its only been 5 years. I'm surprised that you came out here."

Ed stared blankly at Riza, not knowing what to say. That is until Riza spoke up.

"I have to go." Said Riza. She started walking away, but thought of something.

"Maybe… we could have lunch sometime."

"Yeah, sure. Here's my address." Ed replied.

"See, then."

Then they went back to their lives until a week after the run into.

**So that's chapter 10. Wow. Riza married Havoc. What a surprise. So the next chapter, I don't know what's going to happen. How many of you think Riza should have an affair with Ed? Please review. See ya!**


	11. A Night to Remember

A Night to Remember

Chapter 11

**So just to let you guys know (actually to let Teen Titans Terminator know), Havoc doesn't smoke anymore. Yah! He quit when they got married. Anyway. None of you said if you thought it was a good idea to have Riza have an affair with Ed. Let me know! **

"_WAIT COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE." _

"_Get out of the street! There's a car coming! Watch out!"_

Riza woke up before the car hit her eyelids.

_Freaky dream. _Riza thought as she sat upright. She got out of bed and took a long shower to clear her mind. It helped a little. Riza ate breakfast quickly, feed Rita, and left to Ed's house.

When she got there it took Ed a long time to answer the door. By the time he answered, Riza was half asleep.

"I didn't think you would come." Said Edward

"Don't underestimate me, Ed." Riza said jokingly.

"Hey, I'm actually kind of busy today. How about I pick you up at your house tonight for dinner? Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah that would be fine. Here's my address. I'll have to let Jean know (Jean is Havoc's first name)."

"Ok then. I'll see you at about 7."

"That's fine. See you."

Riza left to go back home, but stopped by Havoc's office to let him know he would be on his own for dinner.

When Ed picked Riza up at her house, she had her best dress on. She never wore it. Tonight must have been a special night. They ate dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, but even then it wasn't that fancy. (A/N Riza lives in a more rundown town). They talked the whole time, catching up on the 5 years that had gone since they'd seen each other. When dinner was over, they went over to Ed's and talked some more. By 9 Riza decided it was time to leave.

"I had a great time tonight, Ed" she said

"I'm glad. You looked really nice tonight." Said Ed

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you again sometime." Riza said.

"Yeah."

That was the last word. Riza thought that since it was late she would walk in the middle of the road. Then she heard someone yelling.

"WAIT. COME BACK. DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE." Said the crying voice. Riza turned around and saw Ed standing on his porch, screaming at Riza to come back. Then another voice.

"Get out of the street! Watch out!"

Then all Riza could see were headlights in her face. She felt herself hit the ground and nothing more. The last thing she heard was Ed's voice saying.

"Riza if you can hear me. I want to let you know…… I love you."

That was it. The last words Riza heard out of anyone, but not the person she thought she would hear the day she died. The last thing she saw as she closed her eyes and passed, was that long lost face of Roy Mustang smiling at her and saying "Nice to see you, again."

That was all. Nothing more. Gone.

**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The story isn't done though. I still have one more chapter up my sleeve. Please review. Man this chapter was sad, yet happy at the same time. Because Riza is back with Roy. **


	12. Words of Farewell

Words of Farewell

Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. This is the last chapter of _Did He Really Have to Die. _So sad. I wish it didn't have to end so quickly. I only have 12 chapters! Oh well. So Riza died and Ed said he loved her! Wowza. I love that word. Anyway. The reason Ed said he loved Riza was because she reminded him of Winry. I wonder why. Riza is too old for Ed anyway. Ok. Read and review this last chapter.**

That was all. Nothing more. Gone.

As Ed stood over Riza and looked at her one last time, the only thing that came to mind was, why. Why, Riza? It could have been him instead, which Ed thought would have been better if he had died. If it had been him, would Riza be standing over him? Who knows?

Ed couldn't help but cry. It had been 5 years since he had cried.

By the time Havoc got to the scene of the accident, the body had already been moved.

"Damn it." He said under his breath. "God, why? Why Riza? She had a daughter to care for, and a long life ahead of her. But you had to go and take that all away from her."

"Excuse me sir. Did you know the woman who was killed." Some stranger asked.

"Yeah. She was my wife." Replied Havoc.

"I'm so sorry. I lost control of the car and I didn't see her. I'm so sorry." Said the stranger.

"It's ok. Really. I bet she wanted to go"

"Why do you say that, sir?"

"She lost a friend 5 years ago. He was her best friend." Havoc said.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for your loss."

That was the end of the conversation. Havoc left the scene, and went home. Not much happened after that night. That was, until the funeral on Sunday.

Sunday

Black. It's such a dreary color, but that's all you wear to a funeral. Havoc tried hard to look happy; it just didn't come to him. He left at 10 and the service lasted about 5 hours. After the service was over Havoc went to the cemetery and stood over Riza's grave. And these were his words of farewell.

"I wish you could watch Rita grow up with me." He began. "She's going to be a beautiful girl. I bet she will look just like you. You know, when we got married I never would have thought this day would come so soon. I guess I was wrong. I'll try and stay happy for you, but don't count on anything."

Havoc paused.

"I'll visit here as much as possible. I'll even put flowers on Roy's grave. Well, I guess I'll be back tomorrow. See you, Riza."

He left. As he did, he smiled and looked up to the sky and saw rain drops beginning to fall. He said one more thing.

"Watch out for Riza, Roy."

And that was the end. Havoc lived until he was 85. Rita married and settled into an apartment with her husband, and son. And the line continued after that. But when Rita's son died in a house fire at a friends house, Rita stood at the grave and said.

"Did he really have to die?"

**Its over. That's it. I might be starting a new story. I'm not sure. I hope you guys liked this story. I know Teen Titans Terminator did. Thanks for the support you guys. See ya all around!**


End file.
